Pourquoi ?
by Catiacchi
Summary: Shonen-aï, Zoro et Sanji. Sanji et Zoro s'évitent depuis quelques temps, mais quelque chose va faire torturer les pensées du cuistot. Bon, je suis nulle pour les résumés XD.


Titre : Pourquoi ?

Pairing: Zoro/Sanji (Zosan ou Sanzo, comme vous voulez XD)

Rating: K+

Dislaimer : L'univers et les personnages d'One Piece appartiennent au merveilleux Eiichiro Oda.

Notes : Ceci est un Shonen-aï, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas lire des sentiments amoureux entre deux garçons… bah bye ! XD

Hello ! =)

C'est mon premier écrit sur One Piece, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Et je m'excuse pour ce titre, je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de quoi mettre XD.

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'ortho… Et que les persos ne sont pas vraiment OOC !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p><em>Pourquoi ?<em>, était le seul mot qu'il n'arrivait plus à chasser de ses pensées. C'était même devenu un véritable supplice depuis plus de 24 heures. Qu'avait-il fait bon sang pour mériter ça ?

Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer dans ses tâches quotidiennes, même son comportement au sein du bateau inquiétait ses nakamas (1).

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que notre cuistot favori soit dans cet état de colère et de réflexion ? Même Luffy réfléchissait à deux fois avant de lui demander à manger, ce qui était chose rare.

Eh bien, la cause de son comportement était grand, aux cheveux anormalement vert gazon, avec un sens de l'orientation plus qu'épouvantable, et qui avait une fâcheuse habitude de s'endormir à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Mais qui était **surtout** super méga chiant et un abruti fini qui ne pensait qu'à ses cure-dents (du point de vue du blond évidemment).

Malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce n'était pas à cause de leurs habituelles interactions. Ils avaient prit l'habitude de se chamailler ou de se battre. C'était devenu ordinaire depuis le temps.

La cause était bien plus douloureuse pour Sanji. Il s'en voulait, s'inquiétait et cela il avait du mal à l'accepter… car cela viendrait à admettre un sentiment plus profond qu'il s'était juré de ne **jamais** admettre.

- Bon sang, il fait vraiment chier cette tête de cactus de mes deux…; se murmura-t-il en cassant une pauvre assiette, mais qui malheureusement n'était pas la seule à subir la colère du cuisinier en cette journée.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi, __**POURQUOI **__? Il me déteste pourtant, non ? Toujours à compliquer les choses cet enfoiré !_ Impossible de se concentrer. Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était se venger sur sa pauvre vaisselle du soir et sur ses clopes.

- Sanji-kun ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour te prêter de l'argent pour t'acheter un nouveau service ! Alors arrête tout de suite ce massacre !

Nami, qui avait fait son apparition dans la cuisine, n'eut pas la réaction immédiate auquel elle s'y attendait. Le blond n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de la rousse, ce qui choquerait plus d'un. Elle se calma d'aussitôt.

- Sanji-kun…Sanji-kun ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

- O-oh ! Nami-chérieeeeeee !, dit-il l'œil en cœur, en s'étonnant lui-même de ne pas avoir entendu la jolie rousse entrer, décidément Zoro était vraiment chiant !

- Est-ce que je peux **ENFIN** savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Nami de mon cœur ?; demanda-t-il tout en se dandinant.

- Fais pas l'innocent! Depuis que Zoro se trouve à l'infirmerie, tu es carrément absent !

Evidemment qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui pose cette question, il était d'ailleurs étonné que personne ne l'ait fait jusqu'à présent. Sa mauvaise humeur devait y être pour quelque chose. Mais contre les demoiselles il devait toujours se comporter en parfait gentleman. Malgré cela, il était incapable de lui dire quoique se soit, même si ce qu'il ressentait commençait à le peser. De plus, est-ce qu'elle comprendrait ? Non, elle serait surement triste ! Et ô grand jamais il voulait voir une belle demoiselle triste par sa faute !

- Heeeinnn ? Tu es en train d'insinuer que je m'inquiète pour cette brute sans cœur ? Voyons comment pourrais-je…Oh ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Me voilà désormais l'homme le plus heureux au monde, Nami-chériiieee ! dit-il avec les cœurs qui l'entourent, du Sanji quoi.

- Personne ne sait ce qui c'est passé à part toi ! Et tu sembles ne pas vouloir nous le dire ! Vous vous êtes encore battus, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est retrouvé dans cet état ?

- Si je voulais le mettre en pièce, ça ferait depuis longtemps que je l'aurais fais. Tu ne crois pas ? Répondit-il calmement après une bouffée de cigarette.

Quelle idiote, elle le savait très bien pourtant… mais qui sait ? Il se battait tellement de fois qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour mettre l'un KO. Ils avaient une très étrange façon de communiquer. Toutefois, la navigatrice voyait mal l'un des deux garçons vouloir vraiment blesser l'autre… et elle avait remarqué, tout comme son amie Robin (enfin bon elle savait et remarquait toujours tout elle), qu'ils étaient étrange l'un envers l'autre dernièrement.

Zoro et Sanji se disputaient comme d'habitude certes, mais on aurait dit que c'était plus violant. Ils évitaient de plus en plus de se croiser, Zoro faisait même semblant de dormir pour être sûr de ne pas le voir lors du repas et Sanji ne prenait même pas la peine de le chercher par la force pour lui montrer à quel point ses plats étaient les meilleurs. Il y avait comme un grand froid. Les autres faisaient comme s'ils ne le remarquaient pas, pensant que ça allait leur passer. Mais…

Tiens ? Ils n'étaient pas seuls ! Sur une des parois, Nami aperçût une oreille indiscrète. Robin ne lisait pas son livre apparemment. Toujours en train de fouiner ! Cela lui rappela la discussion qu'elles eurent deux jours auparavant concernant leur deux nakamas. Et si c'était ça le problème ? Il fallait impérativement faire quelque chose ! Nami devait en avoir le cœur net !

- Alors raconte-moi Sanji-kun…

- … J'ai la vaisselle à terminer Nami-chérie…

**Bim, bam, boum. **

- CA ATTENDRA !

Ils se retrouvèrent désormais assis à la grande table. Sanji avec une grosse bosse sur la tête. Quand Nami voulait quelque chose, elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, aucune pitié.

- Je t'écoute. Que s'est-il passé ? Dit-elle calmement, en essayant de cacher ses nerfs.

Par où commencer ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Ca serait avouer l'inavouable. Comment le prendrait-elle ? Non, il ne pouvait rien lui dire, même si c'était Nami. On avait tous nos secrets. Alors que dire ? La navigatrice ne semblait pas lui laisser le choix.

Les rires et le « Yohohoho » de leurs nakamas se firent entendre alors que le silence se faisait pensant. Ils avaient toujours une pèche d'enfer.

- J'ai tout mon temps, je ne partirais pas d'ici avant de savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête…; la navigatrice voulut montrer qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'échapper.

Le Coq ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, c'était plus fort que lui.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il a été salement amoché je te rappelle ; elle sourit. Chopper est un bon médecin, il s'occupe bien de lui.

- Je n'en doute pas… ; dit-il dans ses pensées.

- Alors ? Tu n'as même pas été le voir une seule fois à l'infirmerie.

- Hmm… C'est parce que c'est moi qui devrait être à sa place, pas lui.

- Où veux-tu en venir…; demanda-t-elle désormais soucieuse.

Sanji en avait déjà trop dit. Ce poids qu'il avait sur le cœur se faisait encore plus lourd. Et ce sentiment qu'il voulait à tout prix caché, se faisait encore plus déchirant. Même lui devait se l'admettre. Il aimait Zoro.

Il ne savait pas depuis quand, ni vraiment pourquoi, mais ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il avait ce sentiment encore trop étrange pour lui. C'est pour ça qu'il faisait tout pour l'éviter dernièrement, il pensait qu'ainsi ça irait mieux. Mais voir Zoro le protéger était comme une révélation.

En ce remémorant cette maudite scène, l'homme aux sourcils étrange s'énerva d'aussitôt.

- Zoro est une enflure, rien de plus ! Un gros con, un crétin qui n'a qu'un petit pois en guise de cervelle! Ça manie de toujours vouloir jouer les héros m'insupporte ! Il ne pourrait pas penser un peu à lui ? Je ne compte plus les fois où il s'est vidé de son sang ! Et ce n'est pas le pire ! Cette fois-ci c'était pour moi ! Comment je pourrais aller le voir après ça, hein ? Depuis, je… je n'arrête pas de penser à des choses auxquels je ne devrais pas penser… je hais ce type ! Je le hais, je le hais et je…

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut du sourire de la navigatrice, il se tût. Pourquoi souriait-elle ? Il n'y avait vraiment rien de drôle! Tant pis, elle était tellement mignonne quand elle souriait !

Franchement pourquoi était-il tombé… de cet abruti, alors qu'il avait ces deux belles déesses ?

- J'ai dis quelque chose d'amusant ?; demanda-t-il désormais gêné.

Nami comprit avec ces mots que la mauvaise humeur du cuistot venait du fait qu'il était inquiet pour le sabreur. Et qu'il… s'en voulait ? La navigatrice en déduit que Zoro s'était fait blessé en aidant Sanji ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Elle savait aussi que la fierté y était pour quelque chose. Mais ce qui l'intriguait surtout c'était ces choses auxquels Sanji ne voudrait pas penser… ça devenait désormais très intéressant. Son sourire s'élargit.

- Sanji-kun… Dis-moi, est-ce que par hasard tu ne serais pas…

Elle ne put dire un mot de plus, le troubleur de fête principal du bateau fit sa soudaine apparition, tout en criant cette phrase qui les énervait tous et dont ils avaient tellement l'habitude.

- SANJIIIIIIII ! J'AI FAIIIIIIMMMMMM ! IL RESTE ENCORE DE LA VIANDE ?

**Bim, bam, BOUM !**

- CA FAIT À PEINE UNE HEURE QU'ON EST SORTI DE TABLE, IDIOT!

Comment osait-il interrompre leur conversation ? Elle allait enfin en savoir plus sur le petit cœur du Coq. Juste pour ça, elle voulait donner des claques à gogo à ce gêneur de Luffy !

Sanji, lui par contre, semblait presque soulagé de le voir dans sa cuisine, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

- Mais euh, c'est pas ma faute si j'ai encore faim ! Allez Sanji, ouvre-moi le réfrigérateur !

- Que j'ouvre le… l'apaisement qu'il avait ressenti s'évapora aussitôt.

**Bim, bam, BOUM !**

- JE TE RAPPELLE QUE TU AS DÉJÀ MANGE TOUT LE STOCK DE VIANDE QU'IL NOUS RESTAIT ! QUE JE T'OUVRE LE REFREGIRATEUR ? TU VEUX QU'ON MEURT TOUS DE FIN AU MILIEU DE LA MER C'EST CA ? IMBÉCILE !

- Je te promet que je ferais attention, tu devrais avoir plus confiance en ton capitaine !; dit le chapeau de paille avec deux bosses sur la tête, en faisant la moue. Je ne suis pas égoïste, je partagerais avec toi mon cinquième diner!

**Bim, bam, BOUM !**

Le pauvre Luffy, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il proposait de partager de la nourriture ! Et c'est comme ça qu'on le remerciait ? Il pensait ainsi éviter la colère du cuistot. Et zut, ça n'avait pas marché ! Que c'est injuste, il était vraiment un incompris !

- PLUTÔT MOURIR !

- MAINTENANT DÉGAGE DE LA ! VA JOUER AVEC LES AUTRES SI TU N'AS RIEN D'AUTRE A FAIRE !, s'enragea Nami en continuant de le frapper.

- Dézolé, ze vais demanzer à Uzopp et aux zotres de zouer avec moa !; répondit le capitaine avec le visage défiguré, tout en quittant la pièce.

- BONNE IDÉE !, s'écrièrent de vive voix les deux autres.

Une fois débarrassée du gêneur, Nami, soupirant, se tourna vivement vers le fumeur. C'était vraiment dur de toujours tout gérer sur ce bateau!

- Bon, Sanji-kun ! Je n'ai pas tout compris à ce qui c'est passé mais je te conseille d'aller voir immédiatement Zoro ! Et de lui dire clairement que tu l'aimes! Est-ce que c'est compris ?

- **Q-QUOI **? Na-Na-Nami-ché…

Le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Rouge comme une écrevisse, il n'arrivait plus à prononcer un mot de plus. Comment avait-elle sût cela ? Était-ce si évident ? Était-elle la seule à le savoir ? Bon sang, est-ce que sa réputation de gentleman de ces dames venait elle aussi de prendre un sacré coup ? Son visage fulminait tellement il était sur le choc.

Sanji aurait bien voulu savoir comment elle l'avait sût, mais c'était beaucoup trop gênant. Et il avait bien trop peur de savoir ce qu'en pensait sa Nami d'amour, est-ce qu'elle le prenait mal ?

- S'il ne le sait pas rapidement, tu vas avoir à faire à moi ! J'en ai marre de vous voir vous fuir comme ça !

- M-Mais Na-Na-Nami… Ca…ça…ne… te dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Au contraire ! Je vais enfin être débarrassé de tes idioties !

Cette fois-ci le cuistot s'écroula au sol, elle venait de le poignarder brutalement dans le dos.

Sur ce, la navigatrice sortit de la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres, très fière d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver le cuistot adorable lorsqu'il était tout rouge. De plus, il n'avait pas essayé de le nier ! C'était une grande victoire. Maintenant, elle attendait avec impatience la suite des évènements et s'empressa de rejoindre Robin qui la regardait avec ce même sourire.

- Bien joué, mademoiselle la navigatrice.

-ZxSxZxSxZxSxZxSxZxSxZ-

Une fois la vaisselle terminée et surtout après s'être remit de toutes ses émotions (et encore ça c'était trop dur pour lui), Sanji se retrouva face à la porte de l'infirmerie en portant avec un lui un bol de soupe accompagné de sa cuillère. Soupe aux légumes verts, comme les cheveux du bretteur, qu'il avait préparée au cas où le blessé aurait faim.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et rentra dans la pièce après avoir toqué à la porte.

- Oh Sanji ! S'exclama gaiement le petit renne au chevet d'un Zoro endormi. Tu es venu voir Zoro ?

- Hmm…; « plutôt mourir que de dire la vérité ! » pensa-t-il. Tu dois être fatigué, Chopper. Va te reposer.

- Je ne peux pas. Zoro est mon patient et je dois veiller sur lui. J'étais tellement inquiet quand tu l'as amené dans cet état, je croyais qu'il était mort ! Bon, je l'ai soigné mais il a un peu de fièvre maintenant. J'espère qu'il va vite se remettre sur pied ! Paniqua gentiment le médecin.

- Du calme ; dit Sanji en ce mettant à sa taille et en posant une main sur son épaule.

Chopper était adorable à toujours se préoccuper pour les autres, le cuisinier ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire.

- Tu connais Zoro, ça va vite lui passer. Il n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état, alors ne t'inquiète pas trop pour lui.

- Mais… Oh ! Ca sent bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ?; demanda le renne avec convoitise en voyant le bol de soupe fumant.

- C'est de la soupe de légumes. Tu dois avoir faim, je t'ai aussi préparé un bol en cuisine. Vas-y avant que Luffy s'en aperçoive, et après va te coucher.

- Merciiii, mais je reviendrais plus tard, je dois surveiller son état c'est le plus important.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était têtu ! Il l'obligeait à dire ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire !

- C'est bon, je m'occupe de cette tête de gazon à ta place.

Chopper fit les yeux ronds et sa mâchoire tomba au sol. Avait-il bien entendu ou avait-il juste halluciné?

- Heeeeinnn ? Tu es malade ? Je vais t'examiner tout de suite !

Sanji le foudroya de suite du regard. D'accord, c'était étonnant de sa part mais fallait quand même pas abuser !

L'animal put lire dans ces yeux qu'il avait intérêt à vite l'obéir, ce qu'il fit. Il prit ses pattes à son cou, en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Ouf, il était sauf. Il ne voulait pas avoir le droit à un coup de pied du cuistot, ça serait trop douloureux. Bon, maintenant il devait tout dire à son ami Usopp, il était persuadé que celui-ci n'en croirait pas ces oreilles! Quoique… « Usopp, Sanji vient de me jeter hors de l'infirmerie et tu sais quoi ? Il tenait absolument à s'occuper de Zoro ! » Usopp en ferait une syncope, non ? Non, en bon médecin qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Ca ferait trop mal à son pauvre petit cœur !

L'odeur de la soupe lui chatouilla les narines et il alla de suite à sa rencontre. Tout en souhaitant qu'il ne se passe rien de grave à l'infirmerie, Zoro devait se reposer… Ah la la, qu'est-ce qu'il était inquiet !

-ZxSxZxSxZxSxZxSxZxSxZ-

Le Coq s'assit au chevet du blessé, se demandant encore pourquoi il se trouvait là. Franchement, Zoro ne le méritait vraiment pas.

Sanji alluma une clope histoire de passer sa colère dessus, rien que de voir la tête de cactus il avait envie de le frapper. Cet idiot gâchait sa vie à lui prendre la tête comme ça.

- Quand tu te réveilleras, compte sur moi pour te donner la raclée du siècle…tête de gazon ; murmura-t-il après un long soupir.

C'était tout ce qu'il méritait vraiment, oui. Tomber amoureux de cet imbécile, franchement il n'y avait pas pire situation, tout était de sa faute ! Déjà qu'il faisait tout pour l'éviter ces derniers jours, il a fallut que le bretteur « le sauve » d'un coup fatal, nan mais franchement il devait toujours tout compliquer.

Ce moment défila encore une fois devant ces yeux, tout ce sang qu'il avait perdu pour lui l'avait vraiment secoué. Il voyait encore Zoro se mettre devant lui, le protégeant de son corps, et ensuite tomber au sol … et tout ce sang.

Sanji se senti responsable en grande partie puisque c'était sa faute si Zoro se retrouvait à l'infirmerie. Une autre partie en voulait au bretteur car il ne voulait pas que celui-ci le … protège, surtout pas lui. C'était une atteinte à sa fierté, est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il était plus faible que lui ? Il se promit de prouver un jour le contraire, même s'il savait que ça ne serait pas si simple.

Il s'était déplacé jusqu'ici en obéissant à la rousse, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Le « merci » n'était surtout pas envisageable, ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Lui relever ses sentiments ? Encore moins. Zoro aurait une vraie raison de le haïr et Sanji n'avait pas envie de ça.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça, hein ? Parce que je suis ton nakama ? Sérieux, tu fais trop chier, bretteur du dimanche.

_Évidemment qu'il l'a fait parce que je suis son nakama, pourquoi d'autre hein ?_; ne put s'empêcher de penser le Coq. _Il me déteste… _

- C'est vraiment la honte pour un pirate. Je sais pas ce qui m'empêche de t'en foutre une là, tout de suite !

Se calmant peu à peu, Sanji regarda l'épéiste endormi pendant un certain moment. Il se surprit à observer ses lèvres et d'avoir la soudaine envie de les gouter. Merde, il se faisait trop peur là, à le souhaiter. Et il se maudit presque en ressentant l'envie d'être contre lui…

- Gros con, à cause de toi je me sens bizarre… ; murmura-t-il.

- Bizarre ?

Le blond sursauta. Pourquoi devait-il se réveiller à ce moment là, hein ? Bon sang, que faire, que faire !

- Que veux-tu dire par « bizarre » ? demanda Zoro en le regardant fixement du regard.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Tu as dis que c'était « à cause de moi », donc oui, ça me concerne. Sourcil en vrille.

- Woah, tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? Tu me surprendras toujours, tu sais ?

- Hé, fais attention à ce que tu dis ! Et ne change pas de sujet, triple andouille !

- Rah, la ferme, tu veux ? C'est déjà assez compliqué pour moi, alors toi tu risquerais de rien comprendre avec ta cervelle de petit poids !

Sanji était confus. Il avait trop peur de ce qui pourrait suivre. C'était une faiblesse qu'il avait encore du mal à accepter. Il repensa à Nami qui lui avait juré de tout faire pour qu'il en parle à Zoro, et la connaissant elle le fera. Merde, merde, il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation.

- Ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu veux, cuistot de malheur.

C'était étonnant. Pour moins que ça, Zoro se serait fâché beaucoup plus et se serait déjà jeté sur lui. Sur le coup, Sanji n'eut pas envie de répliquer et un silence pesant s'en suivit. Des minutes qui ont eu l'air d'une éternité. Le sabreur ne le lâchant pas du regard et le cuisinier, l'évitant.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Quelle question, abruti. Je vais bien, qu'est-ce que tu crois.

- Bien évidemment. J'avais presque oublié que tu étais insensible à la douleur… ; dit-il en un sourire moqueur.

La réponse, il la connaissait d'avance, mais il ne pût s'empêcher de poser cette question qui mettait mal à l'aise le bretteur. En plus, il tenta avec ces mots, de montrer qu'il s'était fais du souci pour lui.

Encore un silence s'installa avant que Zoro prenne la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Chopper était fatigué et m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi. Va pas croire que je suis là pour ta face. Chopper semblait vraiment épuisé… tout ça à cause de toi.

_A cause de moi… _

- Pourquoi je serais là sinon, hein ? Tu m'insupporte.

C'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. La vérité aurait été trop dure à dire. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis hier, il s'était enfin avoué son amour pour lui, il s'en voulait… Non, trop dur. Toutefois, il était bien parti pour lui cracher, une partie, de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. La partie qu'il avait du mal à comprendre.

- T'aurais jamais dût faire ce que tu as fais, pas pour moi.

- Arrête de dire des conneries.

- Parce que je suis ton nakama ? Je sais que tu ferais tout pour que l'équipage se porte à merveille. Mais merde quoi, tu me-

- Il n'y a pas que ça le coupa Zoro.

- Hein ?

Pas que ça ? Que voulait-il dire ? Sanji le regarda interrogateur. Il semblait désormais calme et surtout curieux. Et tout cela fit vite place à de la surprise, de la très grande surprise. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Zoro venait de tirer sa tête vers la sienne et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles du cuistot. Tout se passa très rapidement.

Sanji eut un gros bug, son cerveau venait de planter. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Son visage vira au rouge lorsqu'il comprit que Zoro venait de l'embrasser ! Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, toujours aussi surpris.

Le sabreur ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon, plus que d'habitude. De plus, il ne reçut aucun pied dans la gueule, c'était bon signe.

- Oui, tu es mon nakama mais pas seulement.

Etait-ce ce qu'on appelait une déclaration ? Non ce n'était pas possible, Zoro ne pouvait pas l'aimer… n'est-ce pas ? Le petit rougissement qu'il nota sur le visage de son compagnon lui prouva le contraire.

- Je pense que moi aussi… je me sens bizarre… à cause de toi… ; dit-il cette fois en fuyant du regard.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement, c'était trop adorable. Et dire que c'était la tête de gazon qui avait fait le premier pas, il se sentit presque honteux. Mais cette dernière phrase faisait penser que Zoro savait quelque chose par rapport aux sentiments du cuisinier… Etait-ce si facile de lire en lui ?

- Tu dis rien ?; demanda Zoro n'en pouvant plus de ne pas savoir ce qu'en pensait le Coq.

Il n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre. Lorsque Sanji l'embrassa à son tour, il comprit que c'était réciproque. Le baiser était au début timide mais ensuite il se fit plus passionné, les deux hommes y mettaient dans ce baiser tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

-ZxSxZxSxZxSxZxSxZxSxZ-

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir doucement, une tête de renne regarda discrètement dans la pièce. Usopp lui avait dit que c'était dangereux de les laisser seuls tous les deux trop longtemps, surtout s'il tenait à ce qu'ils ne mettent pas de désordre. Il devait voir si tout allait bien. C'était trop silencieux à son goût, mais lorsqu'il leva la tête, l'animal se figea.

Un bras venait d'apparaître sur le mur et ferma délicatement la porte, manquant de faire hurler Chopper. mais heureusement une autre main s'était mise contre sa bouche pour éviter qu'il le fasse. Il entendit Robin entrer dans la cuisine.

- Cher médecin, il ne faudrait pas les déranger, tu ne crois pas ?; dit-elle doucement en faisait disparaître les deux bras qu'elle avait fait apparaître avec son pouvoir du démon.

- Mais, mais, mais…

Chopper était encore trop sur le choc, s'il s'attendait à ça ! Il avait encore une histoire à raconter à son ami Usopp ! Allait-il le croire ? Après tout, Robin le savait elle aussi ! Il ne pouvait que le croire !

Ah la la, d'un coté c'était plutôt rassurant et il en était heureux. Cela voulait dire que ces deux compagnons allaient être réconciliés et se battre moins souvent ! (enfin ça c'est ce qu'il croit !)

- Oui, tu as raison Robin ; finit-il par dire avec le sourire.

-ZxSxZxSxZxSxZxSxZxSxZ-

Le lendemain, lorsque Sanji se réveilla, il fut surpris d'avoir sa tête contre le torse du bretteur. Il s'était donc endormi sur lui. Il rougit en se souvenant de la soirée qu'il avait passée.

_Après tout, ce n'était pas une mauvaise journée finalement _; pensa-t-il en un petit sourire. Sanji n'avait pas envie de sortir de là, il y était trop bien.

Néanmoins, il était le cuisinier de bord. Luffy n'allait pas tarder à arriver et si le petit déjeuner n'était pas prêt, il allait l'entendre. Et il ne voulait pas faire attendre ces deux déesses. Il se leva donc difficilement, il entendit Zoro grogner.

- T'as intérêt à vite aller mieux… Zoro.

Il passa ses mains sur les cheveux pour y mettre un peu de l'ordre et mit sa cravate comme il faut. Une fois prêt, il quitta l'infirmerie pour se trouver à la cuisine.

Et surprise…

- Bonjour monsieur le cuisinier.

- Salut Sanji-kun ! Alors bien dormi ?

- T'as l'air d'être de très bonne humeur, c'est trooop cool !

- On se demande bien pourquoi, tiens !

- Zoro va bien ?

- Yohohohohohoh !

- Sanji, j'ai faim !

_Oooooh, merde ! _; ne put s'empêcher de penser Sanji, en voyant les grands sourires de ses nakamas.

Fin.

* * *

><p>(1) camarades<p>

* * *

><p>Je me suis amusée en l'écrivant, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! =) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! =)<p>

J'ai vu que j'avais écris il y a longtemps un autre one-shot sur ce couple, je le mettrais p-ê un jour ici ^^


End file.
